Qu'un ingrédient humain
by A. Doctor
Summary: "L'amour a de multiples facettes, Severus. il peut se faire tendre, puissant et impérieux, sauvage, douloureux... Silencieux aussi. Parfois il n'attend rien en échange."


Tu étais venue me voir, calme, sereine même. Je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui t'amenait. Qui viendrait me voir de lui-même ?

Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Longtemps, je n'ai su quoi faire de toi, de ta sollicitude, de ta compréhension et de ta tendresse à mon égard… De ton amour, en somme, de tout ce que je ne pouvais supporter.

J'avais tout fait pour oublier ce genre de sentiments.

Puis, comme s'il avait été mis au courant, Voldemort s'est mis à me demander des potions qui nécessitaient des ingrédients…humains.

J'ai vu là une opportunité de me débarrasser de ta présence, ou sinon, que tu me sois utile. J'espérais sans doute que tu fuirais, ouvrant les yeux sur ma nature.

Tu as accepté.

Et ainsi a commencé notre échange. Tu me fournissais tes muscles, tes organes et je restaurais ensuite ton corps, afin que tu ne meures pas, et j'acceptais ta présence. Tu t'en es vite accommodée, tout comme tu t'es vite habituée à ma manière d'être. Tu t'y es pliée, et ainsi, il était rare que j'entende ta voix. Douce et mélodieuse, du reste, mais un sentiment trop intense y perçait, et je n'arrivais pas à le supporter.

Parfois, je revois ton visage avec une précision ahurissante. La plupart du temps, cependant, il reste flou, et c'est tant mieux. J'ai déjà assez de remords, de regrets.

Tu n'étais pas belle ; tu n'étais pas laide non plus. Tu avais un visage qu'il est facile d'oublier, un de ceux qui nous disent toujours quelque chose et qui s'efface de suite, un de ceux que l'on ne remarque pas.

Mais chacune de tes expressions si vivantes conféraient à ton regard, à ton visage une intensité, une luminosité telle que tu en devenais belle. J'ai vécu près de toi si longtemps, que j'arriverais à te reconnaître dans une foule composée de sosies, rien qu'à tes expressions, à la façon dont tu me regardais, à la façon dont tu prononçais mon prénom, avec douceur et amour, comme un tendre réflexe du cœur.

Toutes ces heures, ces jours, où assise sur mon lit tu m'observais préparer une potion, n'importe laquelle… De tout ce temps auprès de toi, je n'en ai retiré qu'un seul souvenir net.

Tu t'en souviens ?

Tu étais, une fois de plus, assise sur mon lit. Déjà, un de tes bras était flasque, tu peinais à te servir de tes jambes. Tu dépérissais. Et moi, je m'en moquais. Je ne sais même pas si je le voyais. Sans doute que non je ne voulais pas te _voir_. Je travaillais, à mon bureau. Tu as engagé la conversation. Sur un réflexe, peut-être, sur une idée subite, un élan incontrôlable.

Tu m'as expliqué, l'intonation rêveuse et éthérée, que, contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours cru jusqu'alors, tu savais pertinemment que tu ne gagnerais pas mon cœur en agissant comme ça, que tu savais… Et là, tu as prononcé le nom de Lily. J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si ta voix, douce et discrète, prononçant son prénom me libérait de mes vieux démons. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas ça…

Tu m'as expliqué, patiemment, que tu n'attendais rien de moi, que tu espérais juste m'être utile, et que si c'était le cas, alors tu en étais heureuse… Tu m'as dit que c'était comme ça que tu m'aimais.

Et alors, tu as commencé à parler, vraiment, et tu m'as parlé de sentiments. Qu'on ne pouvait dire que ça, c'était de l'amour et que ça non, que pour chaque personne envers chaque autre personne, l'amour est différent, tu m'as enseigné sa diversité, sa beauté. Tu m'as parlé de l'amour, de l'amitié et de la haine, comme chacun était proche, comme la haine était, peut-être, de l'amour. Tu étais intarissable.

Et, coupant au milieu d'une phrase, pleine de précautions, tu t'es arrêtée. Tu as dit, alors, avec un petit rire, que tu parlais trop, que ça ne devait pas m'intéresser.

- Continue, t'ai-je dit.

Et, assis sur mon siège froid et inconfortable, je t'ai écouté parler d'amour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Un sujet que j'avais d'abord haï, puis dédaigné et qui devenait la chose la plus importante au monde entre tes mains et tes lèvres.

C'est cette nuit-là que j'ai commencé à saisir que tu étais humaine, comme une autre. Et que je ne savais rien de toi.

Je ne savais pas ton âge. Je ne me souvenais pas de t'avoir vue lorsque j'étais élève, ce qui ne voulait évidemment rien dire tu étais tellement discrète. Lorsque je te l'ai demandé, tu t'es esquivée en riant doucement, que ce n'était pas important.

Je ne connaissais pas ton nom. Tu connaissais le mien.

Tu m'avais dit que tu étais orpheline, je l'ai cru.

Pour moi, peu importait que tu fus de sang pur ou non. Est-ce que ça a un jour compté pour moi ? Je ne sais pas, je pense que non mais ça ne m'avait jamais sauté aux yeux avant toi. Quand tu étais là, je devenais enfin capable de voir autre chose que mes défauts et que ma noirceur.

D'une étrange manière, je crois que je t'aimais.

Ni plus, ni moins que Lily, du moins je ne l'ai jamais su, mais d'une manière différente.

Ce n'était pas l'amour que l'on peut lire dans les livres, ce n'était pas l'amour que l'on peut vivre au quotidien, mais une autre sorte. Ta présence ni ne déclenchait de tourbillon d'émotion en moi, ni ne réchauffait doucement mon corps et mon cœur. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. C'était le sentiment impalpable, imperceptible par essence.

Mais je t'aimais.

Le temps a passé. Je n'avais pas vraiment changé mon comportement avec toi, mais il est vrai que maintenant, je renouvelais magiquement ce que je venais à te prendre pour mes potions.

Puis, un jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à te voir. J'aurais dû me douter de ce qui allait se passer…

Tu t'es présentée fièrement devant lui, alors que je m'agenouillais. Tu m'as jeté un bref regard, dans lequel il y avait de la souffrance, puis tu as relevé la tête, tu as rejeté les épaules en arrière et tu t'es redressée souplement. Tu l'as regardé, droitement. Toujours accroupi, je ne voyais pas grand-chose, mais j'entendais. Voldemort t'a demandé pourquoi tu ne faisais pas comme ton maître.

- Je n'apprécie pas de voir Severus obligé de se prosterner devant quelqu'un, fut-ce un grand sorcier.

J'ai légèrement relevé la tête, pour voir les yeux acier du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étrécirent devant ton insolence.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il.

Tu acquiesças. Il me demanda ensuite la même chose. Prudent, mais ne voulant pas être précis, j'ai répondu, comme si c'était une évidence, que tu étais un ingrédient humain. J'ai relevé la tête, plus assuré.

Il pouvait difficilement le savoir, mais ce sont les mots que tu avais employé à un moment pour qualifier l'amour.

Tu m'as regardé, heureuse, et un sourire a illuminé ton visage avant de se transformer en grimace de douleur. Tu es tombée à genoux sous le Doloris, qu'impitoyable, il t'a envoyé.

Mais, fière, tu es restée immobile, te mordant la langue.

Tu l'as regardé avec assurance, qu'il a nommé arrogance.

Puis tu es tombée. Jamais tu ne m'as semblé plus belle que sous la lumière verte qui t'a frappé. D'une dignité insoutenable alors même que tu disparaissais.

Lorsque tu t'es étalé sur le sol froid, j'ai immédiatement transplané, laissant ton corps là.

Ce n'était que ton corps, sans ton âme, il n'était plus rien, c'était ton âme que j'aimais… Pas son réceptacle.

J'ai payé le prix de mon affront, Voldemort ne pouvait pardonner que je sois parti ainsi.

Et je n'ai jamais revu ton visage, à part dans mes rêves.

Un peu après, j'ai rejoint Dumbledore, Lily est morte, et il a disparu.

Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire ça.

Je serais mort, de façon stupide…et en vain.

Ma fin est proche, comme une façon de gommer le passé que je n'ai pas eu. Je vous rejoindrais. Lily, Lily n'est plus à moi. Toi, je te garderais pour l'éternité auprès de moi.

Attends-moi.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteure.**

Euh, comment dire… Pas taper ? Je devais être légèrement mélancolique à l'époque et Rogue s'en est pris plein la gueule (oui, ça aussi c'est une reprise d'un vieux texte).

Les réponses aux reviews seront publiées en tant que suite.

J'espère qu'il l'a retrouvée en mourant.

- Dit l'auteure.


End file.
